dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Lia
__TOC__ Main Information Join Date: 27th June, 2010. Australian, Female, 17. Lia has met many people over her time on Dollars. She has had a dog (Hachiko aka Goddog), had an imaginary friend (Bluedude), acquired a soul (Dotachin), somehow began having a blackhole (see below for more information) follow her around, developed a manself for the purpose of being a brother (to Aki), become a slave (to Izaya), suffered trauma (because of Izaya), almost gotten married (Pinku), received variously coloured new blackholes (from Lady), has terrified others (Ladd), been in a relationship (Raexa), has been adopted (by Deet and Aru), gained a protégée (Terra), again almost got married (to Pinku) and is currently in another relationship. Other than these particular individuals who have impacted on Lia's development throughout the Dollars, she has also met many others including, Takkun, anima, Duckie, Kaito, Ace, L, blackcat, Senna, Cheerio, Lenalouch, Silence, PsycheRed, Jin, Lightning, maid-chan, Ekim, Orihara, KiDaDaDa!, Henry, Izai, Ichigo, Keiichi, Chrome, Kida, Nefisa, Ringo, Rubicante, S, Kira, Kururi, Sukairaa, TOTO, and some Celty's, Setton's and Shizuo's plus a shit ton of other people who would make this list ridiculous. Those mentioned on this page are from the early days of Lia's dollars adventure. (Order of that long list is random) Typical behaviours of Lia include: rage, throwing sugar, throwing scissors, throwing random objects, poking, using blackhole as a form of godmodding, rolling/sitting on the floor/wall/ceiling, yelling OFURO at people, raving on about Orihime, arguing logic, freaking out about bugs, drinking Fanta and stating it. A typical thing that occurs TO Lia is sitting on her, started by Bluedude. She will pass out if a pile up of three or more occurs on top of her. As you can probably tell, she can remain calm, but is prone to rages and violence. Particularly at Silence, Jin, Ladd and Henry. Though Silence seemingly wants Lia to rage at him all the time. Once upon a time Lia showed a picture to members of the dollars chat. Recently most of those people who saw that picture (also the video) don't hang around much, so her appearance is once again unknown to the general public. REVISED '''Lia's face is now well known to many people due to high demand from some people. Various Forms word = retired form *ChibiLia *ManLia *EPICRAGE *NekoLia *PizzaLia *GodLia *KoaLia. *PinkLia (the Pink isn't apart of the name, she just uses the pink icon instead) Since joining the Dollars Chat, Lia has developed a set of different forms. EPICRAGE and ManLia generally being known for violent/rage situations, ChibiLia and NekoLia for when she gets really bored and the remaining three are not very typical forms at all. Though, since dollars-group has gone down/after Lia came back from hiatus, the use of these forms is less frequent. Particularly EPICRAGE and ManLia, since Lia now just rages as herself. Also EPICRAGE was mainly used in the time when her computer was known as Satan. Recently, one day, Lia became bored and started going through all her forms. Starting off with ChibiLia, then NekoLia (who received pets and milk from PsycheRed), Terra then wanted GodLia to appear, but was outvoted in favour for ManLia first. But after ManLia got bored GodLia came in. Shortly after Silence disappeared from the room, reappearing as GodSilence, thus began an epic God battle. Of course, GodLia won as GodSilence left first and after all, GodLia is godlier than all of you mere humans. Also during this battle, Terra was torn between which god she should choose to worship. Other Members Significant other - Takkun '''Family; Parents - Deet & Aru (Adopted) Siblings - Lightning, Lady, Tama, Raexa, Tsuki, HomoMilk, Elk and Rinoa Fiance - PinkIzaya Protégée - Terra Pink Madness (PINKorDIE) First occurred in an attempt to make Deet not be blue. It worked and thus the whole room was pink. Unfortunately this event also created Henra, Henry's "cousin". For a long time this was believed to be a one off occurrence, until recently during BBS times, Lia got bored and decided for it to happen again. This did not last very long though. I LIKE IT This room name usually means a singing fest. Usually involving Enrique Iglesias's, I Like It. This was a trend started way back when, between Lia and Pinku. Though Pinku doesn't seem to enjoy that song as much anymore. The two have pulled out new songs, such as, Lucky Twice and Hey Baby. God Complex Lia has a developed God complex that rears it's head every now and then. This is mainly due to Izaya. Main behaviours from this are her tendency to call ban hammering her god power of smiting rather than ban hammering, and her blackhole that follows her around. Aside from these tendencies, Lia has a love to be host and will rarely relinquish it to others for any other reason than she is leaving. Smiting In an attempt to wish to be different, Lia begun calling the act of ban hammer, smiting. This occurred ever since the first time Lia became host. Every now and then Lia will yell out some form of "SPEAK OR THY SHALL BE SMOTE!" and from this point she will wait a short time for people to reply. After this she will begin yelling names of people within the room and then beginning the smite countdown, 5 down to 1. At which point she will then ba- smite the person. This process is repeated until all ghosts or lurkers (Lia hates lurkers) are removed for the time being. Henry and Jin are also favourites of Lia's to be smote for no reason at all. During January 2011 Lia has experienced host rights almost every day she goes on the chats on bbs. This is a big turn around from in August when her computer was satanic and denied her the trust of other members to let her be host. Blackhole 11th - 17th of July, 2010 Lia develops the ability to summon a blackhole at will. 23rd of July, 2010 Raisu imploded the blackhole. Raisu later recreated one for Lia due to her emotional distress about the incident. 26th of July, 2010 - The Oven Incident Orihara, BlueShizou, Bluedude, Takkun, Kface, the blackhole and Lia herself found themselves in an oven. Due to the extreme heat levels occupants began stripping. Soon Lia realised her blackhole was melting, and BlueShizou decided to attempt to use his "sexiness" to save it. However this was brought up too late, as it had already become a molten blackhole. After which, Bluedude believed it appropriate to canonball into the blackhole. Following this, BlueShizou decided to make love to the dying blackhole, and nine months later, still in the oven, the baby blackhole was born, it's mother dying during contraception/birth. Lia took custody over the blackhole despite BlueShizou being it's next of kin - though she allowed him to visit the child. Soon after this compromise, BlueShizou attempted to pat the blackhole and got sucked in as a result. Since this incident BlueShizou has reappeared but has stated "I will never be the same after that." August Incidences Lia imploded the baby blackhole herself. This was led to by emotional distress caused by Pinku saying that their marriage was never really going to happen, and was only leading Lia on to mess with Izaya (Lia's master). In the days following Rubicante teasingly gave Lia a new blackhole, only to take it back later, again messing with Lia's feelings. Again a few days later, Lady gave Lia a new and improved, red blackhole (not redhole). The following day Izaya ate the red blackhole due to an incident with Sukairaa. Lady later scolded Lia for allowing this to happen, but gave her a new blackhole anyway. FROM OTHERS WITH LOVE. (Insert your message to Lia here) To Lia, I never knew you were an Alien. Don't lose your yellow in Dollars BBS. - Muse (PS. GIVE ME YOUR DG NAME NAOOOOO) The dark force has spoken~ -Yami :D I am watching you. O -O -Petre Outside the Chat Lia is actually a nickname from her usual online name, Lianaet. She can be found on deviantART, YouTube and Tumblr as well. Category:Users